


Монография о повадках одного конкретного дракона

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Games, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Magic-Users, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Кадгар никогда не был дружен и близок ни с каким драконом. Кейлек был первым. И если огромное, покрытое чешуёй зубастое чудище было бы откровенно устрашающим, то сам Кейлек казался очень милым. И можно ли винить Кадгара за его интерес и любопытство? Конечно же, он мигом постарался наладить хорошие отношения и даже подружиться с Кейлеком, проводить с ним какое-то время, узнать его лучше. 
  
  И выяснить, что ничто человеческое ему не чуждо.





	1. Флирт

 

До Кейлека-Калесгоса Кадгар не сталкивался близко с драконами. Да, он знал Краса, но они толком не пересекались. Да и никто долгое время не подозревал о драконьей сущности этого мага. Единственный дракон, с которым у Кадгара была какая-то эмоциональная связь – это Смертокрыл. Не самый подходящий пример и уж явно не то, о чём потом вспоминаешь с улыбкой. Впрочем, нет, Кадгар с теплотой вспоминал тот момент, когда ему сообщили о гибели – на этот раз безусловной и окончательной – этого дракона. Какое облегчение он испытал!  
Но он отвлёкся. Речь шла о том, что он никогда не был дружен и близок ни с каким драконом. Кейлек был первым. И если огромное, покрытое чешуёй зубастое чудище было бы откровенно устрашающим, то сам Кейлек казался очень милым. И можно ли винить Кадгара за его интерес и любопытство? Конечно же, он мигом постарался наладить хорошие отношения и даже подружиться с Кейлеком, проводить с ним какое-то время, узнать его лучше.  
И выяснить, что ничто человеческое ему не чуждо.

 

_С Кадгаром частенько флиртовали. Зачастую – даже совершенно незнакомые и малознакомые люди. С простыми людьми он объяснял это своей славой. С магами – своей силой, а так же членством в ныне видимом Совете Шести. С героями, прошедшими с ним и по его воле огонь и воду... ну... может, им нравилось его чувство юмора?_  
_Кейлеку, возможно, нравилось в нём всё выше перечисленное. Плюс красивые глаза? Кто знает, что творится в голове у дракона. Кадгар, конечно, заглядывался на него, и был почти уверен, что ему строят глазки в ответ, но любой в Кирин-Торе знал, что этот дракон с Джайной, так что эти переглядки были безобидным и ничего не значащим флиртом._  
_По возвращении с Дренора Кадгар стал проводить в Даларане гораздо больше времени и видел Кейлека чаще, но и тогда не происходило ничего, помимо улыбок и приветствий._  
_Пока Кадгар однажды не пригласил его на ужин. Можно сказать, случайно. Дело было поздним вечером, и он просто умирал с голода..._

 

Кадгар услышал тихое смешливое фырканье и поднял голову.  
Ещё несколько минут назад он, скорее всего, не обратил бы внимания, погруженный в старые рукописи, но эти самые несколько минут назад его желудок дал понять, что не кормить себя целый день довольно-таки глупо, даже когда дел невпроворот. Но последняя книга, кажется, что-то обещала, и если перелистнуть ещё страницу-другую, может, ответ и найдётся, а живот потерпит. Но живот бурчал, и Кадгар всё больше склонялся к мысли, что пора закругляться на сегодня. Какое уж тут внимание и сосредоточенность! Именно поэтому посторонний смешок и привлёк его внимание.  
Итак, Кадгар поднял голову и встретил смеющиеся синие глаза.  
\- Зарылись в рукописи, как крот, – объяснил Кейлек причину своего веселья.  
\- Смейтесь-смейтесь, – пробурчал Кадгар беззлобно, бережно складывая распадающиеся листки в аккуратную стопку, чтобы завтра продолжить.  
Вот зачем было садиться на пол? В двух шагах в соседней комнате удобные стол и кресло, нет, надо было проявить нетерпение и сесть разбирать бумаги прямо тут! Все ноги отсидел.  
Перед носом возникла рука. Секунду Кадгар позволил себе полюбоваться на красивой формы кисть и крепкие пальцы, прежде чем принял помощь и встал:  
\- Благодарю.  
\- Не за что.  
Кейлек задержал его руку в своей чуть дольше, чем можно было объяснить желанием помочь обрести равновесие. Вот что это такое? Да и взгляд... Ему не померещилось: взгляд Кейлека был весьма оценивающим. Впрочем, что в этом такого? Кадгар и сам с одобрением поглядывал на фигуру стройного мага-дракона.  
Желудок опять сердито напомнил о себе.  
\- Простите, – повинился Кадгар. – Кажется, мне пора ужинать. Не желаете составить компанию?  
Он сам не знал, с чего бы у него сорвалось с языка это приглашение. Но ещё больше его удивил ответ:  
\- С удовольствием.  
Улыбка Кейлека была просто чарующей.  
И незачем всяким драконам знать, что Кадгар собирался что-нибудь наколдовать себе на скорую руку. Пусть думает, что и без него Кадгар собирался порадовать себя ужином в небольшом, но грабительски дорогом заведении, о котором невзначай недавно обмолвилась и очень хвалила Модера.  
Когда они вышли на улицу, Кадгар с удивлением обнаружил, что уже стемнело. Фонари весело перемигивались над головами; туда-сюда, несмотря на поздний час, спешили деловитые маги; бродили и перекрикивались голосистые загорелые искатели приключений, порой ободранные и потрёпанные, но, тем не менее, жизнерадостные и шумные – какими он их всегда знал.  
Каким и сам бывал частенько.  
Кадгар фыркнул себе под нос и тут же покосился вбок. Кейлек с интересом глядел на него, но не спрашивал, молча ожидая, захочет ли его спутник поделиться сам. Он был ужасно ненавязчивым. Для дракона.  
\- Даларан никогда не спит, – уклонился от объяснений Кадгар. – Неуёмный город.  
\- Под стать его обитателям, – улыбнулся Кейлек.  
По этой усмешке было ясно, кого он имеет в виду. Не объяснять же, что Кадгар не считал себя жителем Даларана. Он и родился-то не здесь. Его родной городок был очень маленьким и откровенно захолустным, и когда-то даже орки обошли его стороной. Зато его не пощадила Плеть. Городок был полностью уничтожен, и если кто и выжил, Кадгар не знал об этом. Он пробовал искать, но безуспешно.  
Он прожил в Даларане, может, лет десять, ещё мальчишкой, прежде чем попасть к Медиву... Впрочем, теперь у него были здесь апартаменты, «достойные его положения в обществе и иерархии Кирин-Тора». Опять Модера. Она как-то очень настойчиво желает вписать его в жизнь этого города.  
В одном она, однако, была безусловно права. То заведение, которое она так рекомендовала, заслуживало каждого вздоха восхищения и, само собой, каждого золотого, уплаченного за весьма недешевые блюда. Хорошо, что деньги у Кадгара были тоже соответствующие его положению. Иначе вышло бы весьма неловко.  
Им почти не пришлось ждать заказа, надо полагать, на кухне работали просто волшебные повара, и первые несколько минут Кадгар молча ел, стремясь утолить голод. Да и аромат, поднимающийся от его жаркого, только подстегивал его аппетит. Но всё же Кадгар не настолько утратил контроль над собой, чтобы не заметить зачарованного взгляда, которым глядел на него его сотрапезник.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Нет, – Кейлек смущенно опустил взгляд и рассмеялся. – Просто... на мой взгляд люди очень мало едят. Мне нравится, что у вас хороший аппетит.  
Кадгару потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы перевести эти ласковые слова на общедоступный.  
\- Ты назвал меня обжорой! – возмутился он.  
И тоже рассмеялся.  
\- Ты назвал меня на «ты», – отпарировал Кейлек.  
\- Меня съедят за такое нарушение этикета?  
\- Ты ещё недостаточно откормленный, – посетовал дракон. – Ешь.  
Иногда, когда это его устраивало, Кадгар делал именно то, что ему было велено.  
У самого же Кейлека, помимо драконьего юмора, был воистину драконий аппетит. Впрочем, как сам дракон и признался, как-нибудь позже ему всё равно нужно будет поесть в своем естественном облике. По счастью, есть драконам нужно было много, но редко, иначе они не смогли бы прокормиться.  
Кадгар с интересом слушал: когда б и где ещё он мог узнать подобное? Пока Кейлек не заметил с улыбкой, что приветствует внимание к себе, но сейчас он больше напоминает себе предмет изучения, чем занимательного собеседника. Кадгар не стал извиняться за свой интерес: Кейлек должен понимать, какое он любопытное создание. По счастью, в этот момент принесли вино, и тема плавно перешла на предпочтения в выпивке. По негласной договорённости разговор не касался серьёзных тем. Успеют ещё поговорить об угрозах, да вот хотя бы завтра на раннем сборе Совета Шести.  
А пока Кейлек признался, что драконы вообще не производят спиртное сами. Кадгар сидел, подперев подбородок кулаком, и заинтересованно внимал собеседнику. Перед ним стоял едва отпитый бокал вина, а вот Кейлек выпил добрую половину кувшина. По секрету и даже не боясь вновь оказаться объектом научного интереса, Кейлек объяснил, что вино не пьянит его. Уж точно не в таких мизерных количествах. Вот если бы он выпил, скажем, бочку... Но в его человеческую форму столько не вместится, а драконом... драконом он как-то не пробовал.  
Кадгар слушал и улыбался своему оживлённо болтающему собеседнику, сидящему так близко за слишком маленьким столиком. И эта близость кружила голову, и сводила с ума, и заставляла думать о совершенно недостижимых вещах. Но можно же позволить себе один невинный ужин в приятной компании?  
Вечер пролетел до обидного быстро. В благодарность за ужин Кейлек вызвался проводить до дома. Несмотря на то, что маги легко могли телепортироваться туда в один миг, оба решили, что прогуляться будет неплохой идеей. Не сказать же, что город настолько велик, что его нельзя пройти вдоль и поперек за пару часов. Не торопясь.  
Кейлек, без сомнения, знал, где живёт Кадгар (да кто из Совета не знал?), но вот бывать тут ему ещё не доводилось. Если задуматься, к Кадгару никто и не приходил сюда, только Модера ещё в самом начале по поручению Джайны. Ох, не стоит сейчас думать о Джайне... когда приглашаешь её мужчину к себе домой.  
\- О! – Кейлек с интересом поглядел на дверь, а потом прошёлся изучающим взглядом по стенам.  
Кадгар тоже придирчиво осмотрел своё жилище. Было тут... ужасно голо. Единственное, что он удосужился сделать с этим местом – это притащить огромный ковер на пол. Чтобы босиком ходить по дому и не морозиться о камни. А вот стены – стены были пустые. Ничего на них Кадгар ещё не успел повесить, не до украшений ему было. И так комнаты оставались заброшенными, пока он был на Дреноре, скажите спасибо, что пыль успел смахнуть.  
И на что с таким интересом уставился его гость?  
А потом Кадгар охнуть от внезапного озарения:  
\- Ты их видишь?  
\- Твои заклинания изумительны! – почти мечтательно отозвался Кейлек, всё ещё разглядывающий пустые стены. – Я, может, и обманул бы парочку, но остальные подняли бы шум на весь Даларан.  
Он, наконец-то, оторвался от лицезрения невидимых заклятий и повернулся к хозяину дома и, собственно, заклинаний.  
\- Это прекрасно! – сообщил он.  
Его взгляд был откровенно восхищённым. И как его такого можно было не поцеловать? Поцелуй планировался... да ничего он не планировался, импульсивное движение вперёд и всё. Да только Кейлек удивил, ответив на поцелуй. И никаких ошибок и разночтений, это было не скромное целомудренное прикосновение губ, нет, это было страстное, влажное слияние, с открытым ртом, языком, зубами и сбившимся дыханием. Но Кадгар недолго терялся, раз уж ему предлагали то, что весь вечер дразнило его, то он будет глупцом, если не возьмёт предложенное. Глупцом он себя никогда не считал.  
На что он мог рассчитывать? На одну ночь? Он и её не должен был позволять, рассуждая здраво и прислушиваясь к совести: симпатичный ему мужчина не был свободен. Тем не менее... Согласие Кейлека застало Кадгара врасплох, безусловно, но не стоит думать, что он скажет «нет».  
Когда они на какой-то миг оторвались друг от друга, Кадгар пробормотал:  
\- Спальня.  
\- Да, – ответил Кейлек.  
И Кадгар взял его за руку и повёл в соседнюю комнату.  
  
  
А потом, уже засыпая, Кадгар попросил:  
\- Останься.  
И судя по тому, что никаких внезапных шевелений рядом не началось, Кейлек не был против.  
А утром прожорливый дракон, едва дав разлепить глаза, потащил его завтракать. То есть Кадгар сотворил было что-то из ничего и сонного желания, чтобы от него отвязались, но синие глаза одарили продукт его труда таким презрением, что пришлось вставать, умываться и тащиться куда-то на улицу. Потому что кухни в апартаментах Кадгара отродясь не было.  
Хорошо хоть удалось оправдаться недостатком времени и отговорить Кейлека идти во вчерашнее, столь полюбившееся ему, заведение. Кормили там вкусно, безусловно, но появляться там вдвоём поутру, после того, как ужинали там вдвоём же? О Кадгаре и так судачили на всех перекрёстках! Свет преблагой, что о нём только не говорили! Поседел бы, не будь уже седым.  
\- Где твой аппетит? – недовольно спросил Кейлек, кивая на всё ещё полную тарелку Кадгара.  
Не признаваться же, что мысль покушать с утра, да ещё так много, как на тарелке сотрапезника, вызывала скорее отвращение, чем желание набить живот.  
\- Берегусь. Видишь ли, – по секрету признался Кадгар, – есть у меня один знакомый дракон. Так он пообещал съесть меня, когда я как следует нагуляю бока.  
\- У меня есть идея облизать тебя с головы до ног, – согласно кивнул «знакомый дракон», – но она отнюдь не гастрономического толка.  
\- Вот теперь у меня появился аппетит, – кисло проговорил Кадгар.  
И зачем затевать такие разговоры, когда нужно торопиться? Дела не ждали. Сам же знает!  
И уже подходя к залу, где должна была состояться встреча, Кадгар вспомнил, что ещё хотел спросить:  
\- А с чего это ты вообще полез ко мне целоваться вчера?  
Кейлек заулыбался:  
\- Я полез?  
\- Ну, согласился.  
Чего цепляться к мелочам.  
\- Недоволен?  
\- Вовсе нет, – успокоил его Кадгар. – Любопытно просто. Почему так, почему сейчас.  
«Почему я».  
\- Ты так старательно вешался мне на шею весь вечер, – улыбнулся Кейлек.  
\- Я? – деланно возмутился Кадгар.  
Ну, вешался, подумаешь! Кто-то зато весьма охотно позволял! И улыбался весьма зазывающее. Как сейчас. Кадгар собрался с духом и, уже открывая двери в зал, спросил шёпотом:  
\- У меня вечером?  
Кейлек просто кивнул.


	2. Занудливость и игривость

_Кейлек мог быть страшным занудой, несмотря на всю свою лёгкость и благожелательность. А ещё он был ужасно консервативным в плане выбора мест для занятий любовью, и всем прочим локациям предпочитал постель Кадгара. Спонтанный секс внушал ему... чуть ли не ужас. Хотя под чутким руководством он мог делать успехи, безусловно!_

  
  
\- Не так просто застать вас одного, верховный маг Кадгар, – вежливо обратились к нему из полутьмы.  
Кадгар обернулся от шкафов с книгами и улыбнулся:  
\- Приходится постараться, чтобы остаться одному.  
\- Так я помешал? – Кейлек изобразил на лице раскаяние. – Мне, вероятно, лучше удалиться?  
Он поклонился и уже развернулся прочь, как его схватили за край плаща.  
\- Эй! – возмущённо запротестовал Кадгар. – Куда это ты собрался?  
Кейлек обернулся. Его глаза смеялись.  
\- Так мне остаться? – не дожидаясь ответа, он приблизился.  
Кадгар и не потрудился отвечать, выпустил плащ, вместо слов просто обхватил Кейлека за шею и притянул к себе. Кейлек охотно подошел вплотную, прильнул губами, привычно опустил ладони на бёдра и жадно вжал в себя.  
\- Никогда не тратишь время даром, – охнул Кадгар.  
\- Тебе это во мне и нравится.  
Кадгару много что нравилось в Кейлеке, и, пожалуй, даже слишком сильно, но сейчас было не время и не место говорить о чувствах, которые, может, ещё и не нужны никому. А близкое присутствие желанного кружило голову.  
Кейлек попытался поймать болтающие губы обратно в поцелуй, но у Кадгара были другие идеи, как распорядится своими губами. Например, прижать их к шее своего визави. А где поцелуй, там можно и пройтись языком и пустить в ход зубы. Теперь охнул уже Кейлек, его руки начали поглаживать спину и бёдра целующего его мужчины, теребя и сдвигая одежду и норовя добраться до голой кожи. Кадгар не оставил эти манипуляции незамеченными, и немного развернулся, прижимая Кейлека к полкам.  
\- Я заметил, – прошептал Кейлек между поцелуями.  
\- Что же ты заметил? Если вот это, – Кадгар качнулся вперед, тесно прижимаясь, – то таков и был план.  
\- Что тебя возбуждают библиотеки, – с юмором ответил Кейлек. – Уже в который раз ты зажимаешь меня у книжных полок!  
\- Кто ж виноват, что тут меньше всего народа? – отпарировал Кадгар. – И ты будешь болтать или...  
Он тихо простонал, когда Кейлек, не дожидаясь дальнейших слов, живо запустил ему пальцы под пояс штанов... и остановился на этом.  
\- Ну, хватит дразниться, – возмутился Кадгар, – у нас не так уж много времени!  
\- Тут точно никого нет?  
\- Да кто сюда ходит? Только я да мои бравые искатели приключений, и, уверяю тебя, они не из той породы, чтобы обшаривать самые дальние уголки библиотек в поисках редких книг!  
Чем меньше говорилось о том случае в Оплоте Магов, когда их и в самом деле едва не застукали, тем лучше. Здесь, в Палате Хранителя не было любопытных магов, охотно сующих свой нос в чужие дела.  
\- А нас не увидит твоя ученица?  
\- Какая ученица? Нет у меня никакой ученицы!  
\- А та девочка, Ноэль?  
\- Она мне не ученица! У меня никогда не будет учеников.  
\- И всё же она...  
\- Ты хочешь секса или нет?  
\- Уже молчу.  
К счастью, слова у Кейлека не расходились с делом, а то Кадгар уже собирался предложить ему, чем занять свой рот. О нет, этому любовничку ничего не надо было подсказывать. Кейлек опустился на колени, и Кадгар едва не застонал вслух только от предвкушения. Он собирался отплатить взаимностью чуть позже, чтобы доказать... ох...  
Зато потом Кейлек неохотно, но с улыбкой признал, что (раз уж им никак не добраться до надёжно запертых и зачарованных своих домов) здесь уж всяко лучше Оплота магов.  
По крайней мере, здесь не было Алоди и его задумчивых и всегда таких несвоевременных комментариев.


	3. Стремление выговориться

_Кадгар не знал, что так располагает к нему людей, что побуждает их делиться с ним своими невзгодами. Но началось это ещё с орочьих войн, в Азероте, когда он носился по горам и долам за Лотаром, а после – Туралионом. В их армию стекались и старый и малый, и так уж выходило, что юные влюблённые девчонки и мальчишки рано или поздно приходили к нему, приветливому седому старику, и плакались на жестокую любовь, и жаловались, и изливали свои чувства – о, он узнал тогда, что жизнь не стоит на месте даже во время войны! И это только цветочки – глупые детские ссоры со стороны и в самом деле легко разобрать, – но к нему приходили и взрослые, умудрённые люди и зачастую расписывали в своих излияниях и негодованиях на партнера во всех подробностях такое, о чём он, тогда неопытный двадцатилетний мальчишка, и знать не знал. И не хотел знать зачастую._  
_Он привык, конечно. Со временем. И постепенно перестал удивляться._  
_Но всё же не каждый день твой собственный любовник изливает тебе своё сердце – говоря о любви к другой._

  
  
Что Кадгар всё-таки знал о драконах, – что любой знал, наверное, – драконы не ограничивали себя в количестве партнёров. И то, что у людей считалось бы разгульным поведением, для драконов было повседневной нормой. Приучить себя к мысли, что Кейлек и не подумает порывать с Джайной, было не слишком сложно. Особенно, учитывая, что Джайна была где-то там, а Кейлек вот тут, рядом, и проводил в Даларане немало времени.  
А потом был тот вечер, когда Кейлек явился на сговоренную встречу ужасающе хмурый, и Кадгару не составило труда вытянуть из него историю очередной ссоры.  
Вообще-то, обсуждать одного своего любовника с другим – дурной тон. Тогда уж, заводить любовника, когда у тебя уже есть женщина – ещё хуже. Но Кадгару ли укорять Кейлека, когда он сам же и был в выигрыше от его «разгульного поведения».  
Кадгар умёл справляться с мировыми бедами, мог надавать по лещам демонам, и спасать тысячи людей, но сейчас нужно было помочь только одному, и этому одному нужно было только его внимание и поддержка. Не так просто, как кажется. Чем он может помочь тоскующему дракону?  
Который всегда охотно льнул к нему.  
\- Давай ляжем? – предложил Кадгар.  
И судя по тому, как охотно Кейлек пошел к нему, и как обвился вокруг его тела, практически вплавляясь, вплетаясь в него, Кадгар, как всегда, оказался прав. Кейлек повозился немного, прильнув к боку, протискивая под Кадгара руку, обнимая, сплетая ноги; устроил голову на плече, уткнулся носом в шею и затих. Кадгар тоже обнял его и запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Кейлек обожал, когда с его волосами играли, мог развалиться на коленях у Кадгара и блаженствовать часами. Ну, часами – это, конечно, преувеличение, когда это у них были часы только на себя? Но те пару раз, когда Кадгар запускал пальцы в его волосы, были многообещающими.  
\- Давай уже, – вздохнул Кадгар.  
Кейлек только глубже зарылся в него и угрюмо молчал.  
Кадгар всегда легко сходился с людьми, и, к сожалению, влюблялся так же легко и сразу, но как-то так всегда выходило, что его чувства... не были нужны. Или были неуместны. Или у него не было возможности стремиться к большему.  
Или он был не единственным.  
Как сейчас.  
Хотя «сейчас» не самый удачный пример в виде уникальности Кейлека. Его нечеловечности.  
Зато эти самые чувства были единственным, о чём Кадгар не любил говорить. О своих собственных, то есть. Он выслушает Кейлека, если тот уже откроет свою пасть и скажет, что за кошка опять пробежала между ним и Джайной, потому как что же ещё могло так огорчить его?  
\- Итак, Джайна? – ещё раз подтолкнул Кадгар.  
\- Тебе не нравится, когда я говорю о ней, – вздохнули ему куда-то в шею.  
От тёплого дыхания мурашки побежали по спине, и дыхание замерло на миг, но сейчас было не время.  
\- Я потерплю, а вот ты, если не скажешь, взорвёшься. Что мне потом делать с такой грудой драконьего мяса?  
Кейлек возмущённо застонал, но не отстранился. Кадгар заухмылялся в потолок.  
\- Если вкратце, – подал Кейлек голос после продолжительного молчания, – ей плохо, а я ничем не могу помочь.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что с этим она должна справиться сама, – очень мягко сказал Кадгар.  
\- Но она помогла мне, когда мне так нужна была помощь! Она спасла меня от безумия!  
Артефакт Тира. История, о которой Кейлек поведал ему очень кратко и неохотно.  
\- Она столько раз была бита, но поднималась снова и снова. И тогда, после суда в Пандарии, ей было легче. Я думал, мы думали, что всё позади. Что у нас появился ещё один шанс, новое начало. У нас была надежда.  
Кейлек говорил короткими фразами, полными боли и отчаяния, и сердце Кадгара сжималось от сострадания. Джайне нанесли ужасную травму, и Кейлек поддерживал её как и столько мог, но кто поддерживал самого Кейлека?  
\- Может, она никогда не смогла бы доверять Орде, но она постепенно отпускала свою ненависть, она позволяла себе жить. И быть счастливой. Мне казалось, что она была счастлива со мной. Ты не знаешь, какой она была сразу после трагедии с Тераморой.  
Кейлек содрогнулся. Кадгар крепче обнял его. Он помнил Джайну сразу после Тераморы. Их всех ужаснуло произошедшее, но, конечно, они не могли понять, что она пережила. Они могли только сказать «нет», когда она просила их помощи в уничтожении Орды.  
\- А потом Легион, король Вариан... И всё, чего мы добились, все старания и боль, всё оказалось напрасным. Она вновь ожесточилась, ею снова завладела ненависть, и я перестаю её узнавать. Я так боюсь потерять её.  
Что мог сделать Кадгар? Только слушать, обнимать, просто быть рядом и надеяться, что этого будет достаточно.  
И постараться не уснуть раньше Кейлека.  
И уж, конечно, постараться не обращать внимания, как что-то заныло в душе от тихого шепота:  
\- Она держит моё сердце в своих ладонях.  
  
  
Кадгар проснулся от ощущения чужого взгляда на себе. Но этот взгляд не нёс угрозы, да и знал Кадгар прекрасно, кто может смотреть на него в такую рань. Он улыбнулся, ещё не успев открыть глаза, и его тут же поцеловали. Он сонно промычал что-то, отворачивая лицо, потягиваясь, пытаясь одновременно зевнуть и продолжать улыбаться, потому что Кейлек, ничуть не обескураженный, целовал всё, что попадалось ему под губы: плечи, шею.  
\- И что ты с утра такой заведённый, – хрипло рассмеялся Кадгар, раскидывая руки и отдаваясь во власть чужого желания.  
\- Я уже час как не сплю, всё лежу тут и жду, когда ты проснёшься.  
\- А я всё никак.  
\- А ты всё никак, – согласился Кейлек, потихоньку заползая на него.  
Кейлек предпочитал быть сверху. Не в плане доминирования, нет, в этом вопросе он был чрезвычайно гибок, ему просто нравилось распластывать Кадгара по постели и, взгромоздившись сверху, любоваться им. Касаться его и смотреть, как он реагирует на эти прикосновения. Изучать кончиками пальцев, дразнить, щекотать.  
Вот и сейчас он уселся верхом и склонился к самому лицу Кадгара, запуская пальцы в его шевелюру и довольно взъерошивая её. Хотя куда уж больше.  
Ох. Вчера! Кадгар вспомнил вчерашние разговоры, и не мог не окинуть любовника внимательным взглядом. Сегодня Кейлек выглядел гораздо лучше. Возможно, разговор и в самом деле помог.  
Это пристальное внимание не осталось незамеченным, и призывная улыбка на губах Кейлека смягчилась, став нежной и благодарной.  
\- До чего же с тобой хорошо и просто, радость моя! – прошептал Кейлек. – Я поверить не могу, как мне повезло с тобой.  
Вот кто так говорит? Да ещё прямо в лицо! Кадгар смущенно отвёл взгляд.  
\- Спасибо?  
Кейлек рассмеялся и, довольный, потёрся носом о его нос. Драконьи нежности, как называл это Кадгар про себя. Ещё в эту категорию входили: постоянные мимолётные прикосновения и поглаживания, ласковые объятия (непременно со спины) и нос в шею – иногда до ужаса холодный (вот как, а?). Ещё можно было отнести случаи, когда Кейлек жаждал активной роли, хотя нежного там было мало: тогда он предпочитал прижиматься со спины, покрывая всем телом, и довольно жестко вдавливать в постель (или стол, или стенку, как уж получалось), и, конечно, пускать в ход зубы и оставлять синяки.  
Сейчас, похоже, не тот случай. Да и не торопится пока никто и никуда. Кадгар лениво погладил гладкую спину рассевшегося на нём мужчины, тихо надеясь, что его любовник, раз уж разбудил, захочет теперь что-нибудь сделать.  
\- Я люблю тебя, – счастливо сообщил ему Кейлек.  
\- Что? – ошеломлённо переспросил Кадгар.  
Не так он представлял себе это утро. Он вообще как-то не особенно ждал этих слов, и внушал себе, что и не особенно хочет. Как же он ошибался!  
\- Я люблю тебя, – повторил Кейлек.  
\- Я... – Кадгар даже сам не был уверен, что он скажет после этого самого «я», но говорить даже не пришлось.  
\- Я знаю, – довольно улыбнулся Кейлек.  
Он сказал это с такой уверенностью, словно Кадгар трещал ему о своей любви ежеминутно, и клялся в том страшными клятвами, и заклятья всякие нерушимые читал. Как тут не возмутиться?  
\- Минуточку, что значит знаешь? – Кадгар и возмутился.  
Кейлек непонимающе поглядел на него.  
\- Знаю, что ты меня любишь, – проговорил он неуверенно, не понимая, о чём проблема.  
Обычно у них не возникало проблем на почве взаимопонимания, но иногда Кейлек не мог понять какой-нибудь мелочи о людях, просто не знал.  
\- Откуда вот ты можешь знать, что я чувствую или не чувствую, если я тебе ничего не говорил? – Кадгар уже сам понимал, что взвился на пустом месте.  
А потом этот наглый дракон расхохотался ему в лицо.  
Кадгар сложил руки на груди и стал сердито ждать объяснений. Смех вскоре утих, и Кейлек, улыбаясь, обхватил его недовольное лицо ладонями и уведомил, что сейчас он очень похож на Джайну.  
Что отнюдь не улучшило настроения Кадгару.  
\- Как я могу не знать, после того как ты вчера утешал меня? – начал шептать Кейлек, склоняясь к его лицу и прерывая свои же слова легкими поцелуями. – Как я могу не знать, что ты любишь меня, когда ты поворачиваешься ко мне, как цветок, стоит мне войти в комнату! Когда я вижу, как загораются твои глаза, когда ты меня видишь. Когда ты протягиваешь мне руку и стремишься коснуться меня. Когда ты подставляешь щеку для поцелуя, даже когда увлечён какой-нибудь интересной книгой.  
Неправда. Он не мог быть настолько прозрачным! И когда это он «поворачивался к Кейлеку, как цветок»?  
\- Когда я чувствую, как меняется твой запах, если я улыбаюсь тебе – ты так хочешь меня, что у меня кружится голова!  
\- Запах?  
Никто не говорил Кадгару, что драконы так чувствительны к запахам! Кейлек продолжал, не обращая внимания на возглас.  
\- Когда я вижу, как твоя магия просыпается и танцует, стоит мне коснуться тебя.  
\- Магия?  
\- Да, Кадгар, я знаю, что ты любишь меня. Для этого мне не нужно слов.  
Давненько Кадгар не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым и открытым. Он уже и забыл, насколько ему не по душе такое состояние. Кейлек словно видел его насквозь.  
\- Но что-то я заболтался, – прошептал Кейлек очень уж обещающе. – Может, мне лучше выразить мою благодарность как-то иначе?  
И принялся выражать, не откладывая надолго. А после, – значительно позже, – Кадгар сонно пообещал себе запомнить, что благодарный, признательный Кейлек способен на многое, ох, многое!


	4. Умалчивание на грани лжи

_Кадгар знал, что Кейлек летает к Джайне. Особых протестов этот факт у него не вызывал, знал же, на что шёл. И он был очень рад (растерян, удивлён, но, безусловно, рад), что Джайна столь же спокойно отпускает Кейлека к нему._  
_По крайней мере, она до сих пор не являлась в Даларан с намерением выцарапать ему глаза и выдрать волосы. Подобное понимание не могло не вызывать уважение._

 __  
  
«Урываем место и время, как школьники, прячемся по тёмным уголкам...»  
Кадгар отвернул голову набок.  
«Ну и пусть. Все неудобства того стоят...»  
Стон удовольствия оборвался смешком, когда волосы Кейлека защекотали шею.  
\- Дразниться будешь? – возмущенно прошептал Кадгар.  
\- Не здесь, – с нажимом сказал Кейлек.  
Подумаешь, всего-то разок почти застукали! И Кейлека не было в Даларане несколько дней! Мотался по делам, а потом, вероятно, был у Джайны. Кадгар фыркнул, отстраняясь.  
\- Я удивлён, что Джайна пускает тебя ко мне. Можно смело сказать, что сейчас я у неё отнюдь не в фаворе.  
\- Ну...  
\- Кейлек?  
\- Понимаешь, она...  
«Чего он мнется?» – удивился Кадгар. И тут его озарило.  
\- Ох, преблагой Свет, она не знает?!  
Хмурясь, Кадгар отстранился от молчащего Кейлека и всмотрелся в его виноватое лицо.  
Конечно! Не рассказал. И когда Джайна узнает о них, а она обязательно узнает, в Даларане сплетничают едва ли не чаще, чем занимаются волшебством, как она это воспримет? Как очередное предательство, вот как! Не хотелось ни ранить и без того отчаявшуюся подругу, ни подставляться под удар разъярённой женщины – Кадгар не сомневался, что Джайна страшна в гневе. Возможность отступить и разрушить любовный треугольник Кадгар не рассматривал – он не был настолько уж благородным и терять Кейлека не собирался.  
Что-то надо было делать, и делать придётся именно ему. Кейлек слишком боится причинить боль любимой женщине. Удивительно, что он вообще позволил себе связаться с Кадгаром.  
\- Я ещё никогда не был чьим-то маленьким грязным секретом, – задумчиво протянул Кадгар. – Даже как-то интригует.  
\- Прости, – расстроено прошептал Кейлек.  
Ему есть за что просить прощения, и не только у Кадгара. Бедолага. Кадгар коснулся ладонью щеки своего любовника и ободряюще улыбнулся ему.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, не волнуйся. А сейчас у меня есть одно важное дело.  
Он рассеянно чмокнул подозрительно насупившегося Кейлека (почему все начинают выглядеть так подозрительно, когда он говорит, что планирует что-то? в самом деле!), мысленно уже далеко отсюда.  
Ему нужно было найти Джайну. И это будет, вероятно, не самым простым делом. Верная своему слову, она и носа не показывала в Даларан. А ведь здесь был её дом после разрушения Тераморы. Не то чтобы Кадгар чувствовал себя виноватым, что выставил леди из единственного дома: она сама сделала выбор. Но это он поставил её перед таким выбором, заранее зная, чем это обернётся.  
И в Штормграде её не могло быть после размолвки с Андуином.  
Кейлек, вероятно, знал, где её искать, но именно у него Кадгар не мог попросить помощи, учитывая, что маг-дракон и будет предметом их с Джайной грядущего разговора. Очень серьёзного и неизбежного.  
Хотя, если подумать... Даже злая, как сто чертей, на него, на Кирин-Тор, на Орду, Джайна не останется в стороне от борьбы, сейчас важна каждая пара умелых рук, а эта волшебница знает себе цену в бою. Нет, она не будет дуться в стороне, но и не кинется в одиночестве выслеживать демонов, она слишком умна для подобных глупостей. И есть один человек, с которой Джайна может поделиться всем, и уж как и где её найти, Кадгару было известно!  
  
  
\- Добрый день, Вериса!  
\- Зачем явился?  
Ого! Его встречали словами, а не стрелой в сердце. Холодный тон можно пережить. Похоже, они с Кейлеком были более осторожны, чем ему казалось. Если бы хоть шепоток пошел по Даларану, Вериса бы знала. А если бы знала, встречала с луком и стрелами, да.  
\- Джайну ищу, – правдиво ответил Кадгар.  
После получаса односторонней беседы, где Вериса с наслаждением высказала всё, что думает о нём, его происхождении, воспитании, манерах и уме, немного очумевший Кадгар летел в Штормхейм. Если бы он подумал хорошенько, сам бы догадался, где искать Джайну, и не потерял столько времени, молча выслушивая нелицеприятные упреки в свой адрес. Что обиднее всего, не все они были неправдой. Получалось: да, забрал Кирин-Тор, Даларан, а теперь ещё и любимого. Просто отпетый негодяй. И всё же – как хорошо, что Вериса не знает про Кейлека!  
От убежища Джайны он ожидал – может быть, впадая в плен каких-то дремучих стереотипов, – славного маленького домика, домашнего уюта, каких-то вышитых салфеточек... Да нет же, глупости. Может, дворец? Джайна практически принцесса... Тоже бред. Кадгар сам не знал, чего ожидать. Но точно не ждал полупустой комнаты в наскоро построенном форте в окружении мрачных воргенов. Но именно туда направила его недоверчиво кривящая красивый ротик Вериса, и именно там ему открыла дверь Джайна.  
\- Кадгар.  
Раздражённый голос, недовольная гримаса на хорошеньком личике, сердитая волшебница. Что-то в последнее время его категорически не любят девушки.  
По крайней мере, сразу взашей не гонит. Уже хорошо.  
\- Если ты пришел, чтобы снова полоскать мне мозги на тему твоей бесценной Орды...  
\- Не моей, не бесценной и не полоскать.  
Джайна пару секунд смотрела на него, словно сомневаясь, но потом вздохнула и отступила.  
\- Проходи. У тебя срочное что-то?  
\- Да не то чтобы срочное. Просто неотложное. И личное.  
\- Чай будешь?  
Кадгар внезапно вспомнил, что не обедал. На завтрак он что-то такое жевал, оставшееся со вчерашнего дня (возможно, вчерашнего: выглядело достаточно свежим и ничем таким не пахло), а вот обед променял на возможность пообжиматься с любовником в закоулках Палаты Хранителей... а дело-то уже к вечеру!  
\- Буду! – поспешно согласился он.  
На что и получил ещё один сумрачный взгляд. Однако Джайна верно растолковала этот энтузиазм и, добрая и щедрая душа, поставила на стол ещё и тарелку каких-то печенюшек, скорее всего, домашних. И не магических. У кого-то на руках слишком много свободного времени. И, надо полагать, привычка всегда держать что-то съедобное при себе на случай визита голодных драконов.  
\- Так о чём таком неотложном ты хотел поговорить?  
Джайна сидела напротив с чашкой нетронутого чая. Кадгар с сожалением оторвался от поедания потрясающе вкусных радостей и нацепил серьёзное выражение лица.  
\- Я сплю с Кейлеком, – сказал он.  
Джайна медленно отставила чашку с чаем в сторону и прикрыла глаза ладонью.  
\- Я правильно тебя услышала и поняла, так? – очень спокойно сказала она.  
\- Верно.  
Джайна медленно вздохнула и так же медленно выдохнула, отняла ладонь от глаз – и с силой хлопнула ею по столу.  
\- Я оторву его синий лживый хвост и вобью ему в глотку! – вскричала она.  
Ну, Кадгар даже и не надеялся разрешить дело миром и малой кровью. Но всё же...  
\- Послушай, – начал он.  
Джайна свирепо уставилась на него, словно только сообразив, что в измене участвуют двое, и будет очень славно уничтожить виновника. Кадгар сидел очень смирно, пережидая бурю. Джайна внезапно вскинулась с места, быстрым шагом подошла к двери и распахнула её.  
\- Гинфорд, – крикнула она в коридор. – Эй, где там Гинфорд?  
Кадгар понадеялся, что не стражу зовёт, вышвырнуть его отсюда. Несолидно получится. В коридоре затопали каблуки: кто-то опрометью бросился выполнять повеление волшебницы. Неплохо, а?  
\- Да, госпожа! – рыкнул кто-то.  
Воргенов позвала. Останутся от Кадгара одни кровавые лоскутки. В дверь просунулась огромная страшная морда, и Кадгар подумал, а может, ну его, и телепорт по-быстрому?  
\- Гинфорд, где там твоё обещанное? – рявкнула Джайна сердито.  
Морда раззявила пасть со страшенными клыками, и до струхнувшего зрителя не сразу дошло, что ворген улыбается.  
\- Сию минуту, госпожа!  
С этими словами жуткий стражник исчез, оставив магов наедине. Кадгар незаметно выдохнул: кажется, пронесло. Джайна стояла у по-прежнему открытой двери, не глядя на него, и сжимала кулачок.  
Ворген обернулся мигом, гордо вручил Джайне большую бутылку с мутноватой жидкостью и осклабился:  
\- Лучшее для миледи!  
Миледи с благодарностью приняла, но на секунду, когда её взгляд опустился вниз на бутылку, ворген вперил яростный взгляд в Кадгара. Или очень уж добросовестный охранник, решил Кадгар, или у Кейлека того гляди появится соперник. Кто знает? Джайна – девушка широких взглядов, что ей ворген после дракона?  
Джайна закрыла дверь, сердито прошествовала от двери и бухнула на стол бутылку. На вопросительный взгляд она объявила, что сейчас ей надо выпить, или она будет убивать. Кадгар торопливо подвинул ей чистую чашку. Джайна молча открыла бутылку. Запахло... невыразимо. Джайна перехватила его взгляд и криво улыбнулась:  
\- Лучший местный самогон. Меня всё не могли уговорить попробовать. А тут и повод подкатил.  
Джайна с сомнением поглядела на желтоватую жидкость и, содрогнувшись, всё же налила в чашку.  
\- Итак, зачем ты всё-таки пришёл?  
\- Поставить тебя в известность. Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнала об этом из слухов.  
\- О, Свет! – вскричала Джайна. – Уже слухи?  
Кадгар подумал про Верису и относительную «теплоту» её встречи и пожал плечами:  
\- Кто знает? Может, и нет. Но в Даларане хватает любителей совать нос не в своё дело.  
Джайна сердито посмотрела на него, и, так же насупившись, опрокинула чашечку самогона. Пьёт, как дворф, с уважением заметил Кадгар.  
\- Ладно, поставил в известность. Что дальше? – а вот теперь её голос дрогнул.  
Да она ж боится потерять своего любимого, изумился Кадгар. Конечно, ему со стороны виднее, но разве умница Джайна не понимает, что не просто подцепила на крючок бедного дракона, а, считай, крепко-накрепко загарпунила. Такого влюблённого ещё пожелай – не потеряешь. Будет ходить, вздыхать под окнами.  
\- А ничего, – ответил Кадгар. – Лично меня устраивает наш статус-кво.  
На лице Джайны... сложно было что-то прочесть.  
\- То есть, – медленно произнесла она, – ты предлагаешь...  
\- Оставить всё, как есть, – Кадгар развел руками. – Я не особо мешал тебе, пока ты не знала.  
\- И ты не хочешь большего?  
\- Чего ещё большего? – удивился Кадгар. – Кольца, что ли? У меня порой едва хватает времени, чтобы просто с ним поздороваться, сама понимаешь.  
Эта женщина понимала. Сама когда-то будучи главой Кирин-Тора, и боевым магом, и лидером. Ох, как она должна его понимать! Только вот смотрела как-то так, словно хотела оттяпать от него кусочек зубами и уже примеривалась откуда. А мало ли чему её тут воргены научили!  
\- Что ты так на меня смотришь? – занервничал Кадгар.  
\- Удивляюсь тебе.  
\- Это хорошо или плохо?  
\- Ты и в самом деле говоришь правду, – поразилась Джайна.  
\- С чего бы мне лгать? – изумился Кадгар.  
\- Ты мог бы сыграть на моей ненависти к Орде, окончательно разлучить нас с Кейлеком.  
Кадгар посмотрел на неё, как на душевнобольную:  
\- Он любит тебя.  
\- А ты и в самом деле любишь его.  
Джайна всё ещё странно смотрела на него, и Кадгар подвинул к ней ближе тарелку с печёностями. Лакомство было жалко, но пусть лучше Джайна грызёт печенье, чем неповинных заблудших магов.  
\- Ну, надо полагать, – о своих чувствах говорить не хотелось.  
\- Мне трудно представить тебя объектом желания, – заявила Джайна.  
Ну, спасибо!  
\- Достаточно и того, что Кейлеку это удаётся, – буркнул Кадгар.  
\- Прости, – повинилась она, – просто ты... старый.  
Как тут возразить? Возраст потихоньку догоняет его внешность. Хотя эта она его лет двадцать пять назад не видела, сразу после проклятия! Вот тогда он был развалина!  
\- Старый? – насупился Кадгар. – Да уж помоложе твоего Кейлека!  
\- Ты удивишься, – пробормотала Джайна загадочно и недовольно протянула, – и я так понимаю, что – _нашего_ Кейлека.  
\- Джайна, – мягко сказал Кадгар. – Я тебе не соперник. Если поставить его перед выбором, он, несомненно, выберет тебя, и не будет ни в чём винить. Но...  
\- Но заставляя Кейлека отказаться от тебя, я лишаю его толики радости?  
\- И не такая уж толика, – обиделся Кадгар. – Ему очень хорошо со мной.  
Джайна протянула руку к бутылке, посмотрела с сомнением и торопливо закрыла её.  
\- Это невозможно пить! – пробормотала она.  
К ним постучали и, после несколько раздражённого позволения войти, открыли дверь.  
\- Добрый... – Кейлек (ну конечно это был он!) остановился, как вкопанный, увидев обоих своих возлюбленных, запнулся, и уже неуверенно договорил, – день?  
\- Кейлек, – ледяным голосом проговорила Джайна. – Как ты вовремя.  
\- Добрый, – весело поздоровался Кадгар.  
Толстой шкуре этого мага позавидовал бы любой дракон. Вот этот, конкретный, замерший под взглядом сердитых женских глаз, явно завидовал.  
\- Мне тут Кадгар кое-что рассказал.  
Кейлек понуро кивнул в знак понимания.  
\- Я понимаю, что у драконов всё иначе, – начала Джайна, и тон её голоса ничего доброго для драконов не предвещал.  
\- Джайна...  
\- И я была готова, что у тебя рано или поздно может появиться кто-то ещё.  
\- Джайна, пожалуйста...  
\- Твой консорт. Из рода драконов. Тяга к себе подобным, продолжение рода и всё такое. Но, Кейлек! Вот это... – она указала пальцем на Кадгара, смирно сидящего за столом и тихо уминающего печенье.  
\- Эй, – беззлобно запротестовало «вот это», дожевывая.  
\- Вот это вовсе не драконица!  
\- Мне уйти? – спросил Кадгар.  
Джайна пригвоздила его к месту одним только взглядом. Не слишком смущённый её гневом, но признавая её право сердиться, Кадгар поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
\- И вдобавок я узнаю это не от тебя!  
Уже начавшая было успокаиваться Джайна при виде виновато мнущегося Кейлека снова разбушевалась, но Кадгар решил, что с этим пусть теперь справляется сам герой-любовничек. Он, Кадгар, своё дело сделал: Джайна допускала возможность появления у Кейлека кого-то ещё, причём, именно Кадгара на месте этого кого-то. А прощения просить ему, в общем, не за что. Это дело неверного возлюбленного. И с такой мыслью Кадгар откинулся на спинку стула и принялся наблюдать за бурным выяснением отношений.


	5. Ревность

_О, это было одно из самых неожиданных и любопытных открытий в новом, всепоглощающем увлечении Кадгара!_

  
  
Кейлек отлично смотрелся в его постели, решил Кадгар. Обнажённый, ни капли не стесняющийся своей наготы, лениво потягивающийся – он был хорош и аппетитен.  
\- Может, вернешься? – с надеждой спросил Кейлек, пробегая пальцами по бедру сидящего Кадгара.  
Тот с ухмылкой следил за этими манипуляциями, но потом пальцы слишком осмелели, а Кейлек перекатился на бок, чтобы дотянуться до более интересных (а будет так продолжать – и заинтересованных) мест.  
\- Я бы с радостью, но кто вместо меня полетит общаться с Сенегосом?  
Кейлек с подозрением уставился на него. Опять! В самом деле! Тут даже толком ни интриги, ни коварного плана не было! Подумаешь, упомянул синего дракона при другом синем драконе. Подумаешь, считает Кадгар, что делами синих драконов сподручнее заниматься бы Кейлеку. Да и летает дракон быстрее ворона. Не выкручивают же ему руки!  
\- Что за лицо? – осведомился Кадгар. – Не хочешь – и не надо, сам сделаю.  
\- Ты слишком часто к нему летаешь, – буркнул Кейлек.  
\- Ну да, – кивнул Кадгар с энтузиазмом, – он не просто старый, он – древний дракон, и, наверное, забыл о магии больше, чем я когда-либо узнаю.  
\- И тебе это нравится!  
Что за тон? Кадгар явно не улавливал какой-то подтекст, и это было ему не по вкусу.  
\- Конечно. Что там может не нравиться?  
Кейлек... зарычал. Куда там воргенам Джайны – это был рык рассерженного дракона! Не успел Кадгар толком удивиться, как Кейлек рывком сел, положил ладонь ему на грудь и опрокинул на постель.  
\- Ты никуда не пойдёшь! – заявил внезапно взбесившийся дракон. – Я сам буду вести дела с Сенегосом!  
Прекрасно, этого Кадгар, собственно, и хотел. Но почему... И тут его озарило.  
\- Нет! – ахнул он восхищённо. – Только не говори мне, что ревнуешь! К этому почтенному старейшине?  
\- Ты питал его своей магией! Своей эссенцией!  
\- Чтобы спасти ему жизнь! – вскричал Кадгар, волей-неволей раздражаясь.  
\- Я знаю! И я благодарен! Но почему это должен был быть ты?  
\- Я просто оказался рядом в нужный момент! Что я должен был делать? Позволить ему умереть?  
\- Ты – мой! – рявкнул Кейлек.  
К его чести надо сказать, что он тут же опомнился и даже закрыл лицо ладонями, стыдясь своей несдержанности, не иначе.  
\- Что-то из драконьей психологии? – осведомился Кадгар, едва сдерживая улыбку. – Я – твоё сокровище? Поэтому ты так любишь на мне спать?  
Кейлек застонал:  
\- Ты не сделаешь вид, что не слышал, что я сказал?  
\- То есть, что яростно прорычала твоя клыкастая пасть? – со смешком переспросил Кадгар.  
Кейлек пробурчал что-то очень похожее на «этого я и боялся».  
\- Прости, что? – ухмыляясь, переспросил Кадгар.  
\- Прости, я не должен был запрещать тебе видеться с Сенегосом.  
\- Не должен был и не смог бы, – подтвердил Кадгар. – Но?  
\- Но мне невыносима мысль, что какой-то другой дракон дотронется до тебя.  
Кадгар решил быть снисходительным. Это просто, когда ничего тебе не стоит.  
\- Хорошо, отныне ты сам общаешься со всеми драконами, что встретятся нам. А если вдруг мне придётся говорить с ними, а тебя рядом нет, я возьму кого-нибудь с собой, и не останусь с драконом наедине, и не позволю ему дотрагиваться до себя даже кончиком когтя? – предложил Кадгар.  
\- Ты смеешься надо мной, – обвинил Кейлек, но, кажется, компромисс успокоил его драконью душу.  
\- Немного, – не стал отрицать Кадгар. – Но ты простишь меня.  
Кейлек нехорошо прищурился на него, но отрицать очевидное не стал.  
\- А теперь, могу я встать? – Кадгар постучал пальцами по руке, всё ещё лежащей на его груди и прижимающей к постели.  
\- А ты должен?  
\- Вообще-то нет, – сообразил Кадгар. – Если к Сенегосу летишь ты...  
Кейлек оседлал бёдра любовника и, склонившись к его лицу, сердито прошипел, что отныне в этой постели будет упоминаться имя только одного дракона! Кадгар, едва сдерживая улыбку, признал это требование справедливым.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Это писалось в самом начале Легиона, и я тогда знать ещё не знала, что Кейлек примчится к Сенегосу и будет давать нам квесты. Представьте моё удивление и радость : )_


	6. Игры

_Или «Тяни-толкай по драконьи»._

  
  
\- Что это?  
Кадгар впервые был у Кейлека дома. И попал-то только после долгих увещеваний. Кейлек всё отнекивался и утверждал, что у него пусто и голо и неинтересно. Можно подумать, у Кадгара изумительная обстановка!  
По большей части Кейлек был прав, пусто у него было. Не считая распиханных по всем полкам и уголкам загадочных артефактов и устройств, к которым Кадгар немедленно же и приклеился. Кейлек терпеливо обещал ему как-нибудь рассказать обо всём, но ласково и неумолимо увлекал от интересностей.  
А потом Кадгар уцепился за гладко отполированную длинную досочку. Вроде бы самую обыкновенную, и магией от неё веяло разве что чуть больше, чем от любой вещи в жилище могущественного мага. Но хранилась она на отдельной полке очень близко от кровати, ближе, чем любая другая штуковина.  
Кровать, кстати, у Кейлека была просто необъятной. Кадгар обещал себе, что испробует её. Непременно. Как только разберется с этой таинственной штучкой.  
\- Так что это?  
\- Это... – Кейлек открыл рот, но ничего не смог сказать и с досадой закрыл рот.  
\- Такая тайна?  
И тут Кейлек рассмеялся. Даже расхохотался.  
\- Прости, прости, – всё ещё посмеиваясь, сказал он. – Вовсе нет. Просто ты не знаешь, что это, а у нас каждый младенец... В общем, я просто не знал, как сказать на вашем языке. Это... я даже не знаю, наверное, это можно перевести как тяни-толкай.  
\- Тяни-толкай?  
\- Это игрушка, – Кейлек обнял Кадгара со спины и устроил подбородок на его плече. – Для малышей.  
\- Для маленьких дракончиков?  
\- Очень маленьких, – подтвердил Кейлек. – Когда они подрастают, они пользуются бóльшим устройством. Более мощным. На нём можно изобретать и опробовать новые заклинания, а ещё им пользуются наши скульпторы.  
Дракон-скульптор! Кадгар на миг представил себе усердного дракона, огромными инструментами обтесывающего скалы где-нибудь в Хладарре. Кажется, Кейлек понял его затруднение.  
\- Маг-скульптор, – уточнил он. – Другие драконьи стаи не очень... как бы сказать... ценят наши работы. Для них, как правило, замершее в моменте от воплощения заклинание не представляет художественного интереса.  
Кадгар попытался себе представить заклинание, замершее в миге от воплощения, но его разум отказался помочь ему. Из чего можно ваять такое? Из какого камня? Или, может, вовсе не камнем пользовались такие скульпторы?  
\- Я хотел бы взглянуть на такое.  
\- Да, – мечтательно протянул Кейлек. – Ты бы, наверное, понял. Когда-нибудь я покажу тебе. У нас дома много чего осталось. Красивого.  
\- Так как играют в этот твой тяни-толкай?  
Кейлек снова встал в тупик. Может, отсутствие у Кадгара хвоста, крыльев и когтистых лап мешало бы ему понять правила игры? Игры, которой Кейлека обучили ещё в детстве. Но, к его чести, он попытался объяснить, временами запинаясь и подбирая человеческие слова и всего пару раз срываясь на тонкое попискивание и рычание, аналогов которым, видимо, просто не существовало.  
Насколько понял Кадгар из этой смеси языков, драконята – а играло двое, – касались противоположных концов досочки лапками и посылали друг другу магический импульс. Один посылает второму, второй изменяет и посылает обратно, а первый снова изменяет и так далее. Чем более забавные формы при этом принимает видимая волна магии, чем интереснее и сложнее. Конечно, когда детки вырастают, в изменения вплетаются уравнения, и тогда уже они задают желанные и точные изменения, и мастер может мельчайшей заменой в уравнении поменять весь облик получаемого заклинания, или же, наоборот, одним легким движением изменить полученное и тут же отразить это в уравнении. Некоторые эстеты довольствуются только любованием последним, считая, что любое воплощение уже излишне.  
У самого Кейлека когда-то неплохо получалось, и если бы он не стал Аспектом и если бы времена были более мирными, возможно, он мог бы стать скульптором. Хотя кто стал бы любоваться его творениями? Синяя стая рассеялась по миру в поисках своего пути...  
\- Научи меня, – сказал Кадгар.  
\- Что?  
\- Научи этому тяни-толкаю. Я не особенно как-то ходил по музеям, но если я когда-нибудь попаду в драконий, хоть не осрамлюсь полным непониманием.  
Кадгар положил досочку на постель, забрался сам и сел, скрестив ноги.  
\- Ну, – он похлопал по покрывалу (синему, Кейлек, серьёзно?). – Начнём?  
Может, у него были другие планы в отношении этой кровати. Никто не сказал, что планы не могут меняться.  
Сияющая улыбка Кейлека того стоила.


	7. Тревога

_\- Что ты с ней сделал, Кадгар?_  
_\- Я?!_  
_\- Она стала просто пугающей! – этот дракон даже содрогнулся в ужасе, подумайте только, какая мелодрама!_  
_\- Я ничего с ней не делал!_  
_\- Почему я тебе не верю?_  
_Кадгар виновато подумал, что Кейлек слишком хорошо его знает. Но он и в самом деле ничего не делал с Джайной. Вот на пару с ней – другой вопрос._  
_\- Боюсь, она всегда будет ненавидеть Орду. Но теперь она нашла здоровый выход этой ненависти._  
_Ну, может, не очень здоровый, если вспомнить полные горечи и упрёка слова Джайны: «Даже ты не можешь запретить мне ненавидеть Легион!». Но это было гораздо лучше того, чем он успел себе напридумать, когда влетел (фигурально выражаясь) к совещающимся воргенам, как ополоумевший._

  
  
По крайней мере, такое мнение читалось на лицах Седогрива и окружающих его людей. Джайна выглядела так, словно только что надкусила кислющий лимон.  
\- Что такое? – прорычал Генн Седогрив, но его рык и рядом не стоял с драконьим, и Кадгара не впечатлил.  
Испортил его Кейлек, вконец испортил.  
\- Джайна! – выпалил Кадгар. – Не стоит!  
\- У вас дело к нам, верховный маг? – холодно осведомилась Джайна.  
Кадгар поглядел на стол, устеленный картами. Кажется ему или вон в том уголке суши и в самом деле должен был быть лагерь Орды? Уж не на подданных ли Сильваны собрались нападать эти воргены? И Джайна заодно?  
\- Я хотел бы знать об этом вашем начинании! – указал Кадгар.  
Седогрив, казалось, сейчас начнёт превращаться от злости. Но сейчас всё внимание Кадгара принадлежало только одной леди. Леди сердито вздохнула и обратилась к разъярённому воргену:  
\- Генн, позвольте мне поговорить с верховным магом наедине.  
Даже не ожидая недовольного королевского кивка, она промаршировала к Кадгару, уцепила его за локоть и с недюжинной силой поволокла за собой в соседнюю комнату. Кадгар едва успел сделать помещение звуконепроницаемым, как Джайна напустилась на него:  
\- Вот какого, Кадгар?  
\- Сейчас не время сражаться с Ордой!  
Джайна закрыла лицо руками и тихо зарычала.  
Кейлек их обоих испортил, что за существо.  
\- Кадгар! – Джайна растерла лицо руками и взглянула ему в глаза. – Я ненавижу Орду. Я всегда буду ненавидеть Орду. Никаким приказом этого не исправить. Как не исправить всего, что они натворили. Как мне не вернуть моих друзей, мою ученицу, моих людей из Тераморы!  
\- Я понимаю твою ненависть. Но, Джайна, нельзя винить всю Орду за преступления одного человека! Гаррош давно мёртв!  
\- Не волнуйся, я не обвиняю Гарроша во всём, виноватых хватает, – ядовито отрезала она.  
Она не упомянула имя Вариана. Возможно, эта потеря была ещё слишком свежа.  
\- Я работал со многими отважными героями из Орды, там, на Дреноре. Многие из них не доверяют Альянсу, да, но никто не желает войны! И уж точно не сейчас!  
\- Кадгар! – простонала Джайна. – Ты не мог бы в следующий раз получше вчитаться в свои донесения?  
\- Что? – он был сбит с толку.  
\- Генн планирует вылазку, да, но это не Орда.  
\- Нет?  
\- Не в этот раз, – честно призналась Джайна.  
\- Тогда...  
\- Демоны, – медленно произнесла Джайна. – Легион, знаешь?  
\- Легион... ох.  
\- Они слишком уж зашевелились в одном месте, и мы боимся удара в том районе, и там достаточно поселений, и мы собираемся оттянуть от них опасность, ударив первыми и в другом месте. Кадгар. Зачем ты пришёл?  
\- Я... – «давно не чувствовал себя так глупо», – беспокоился за тебя.  
Лицо Джайны смягчилось. Она вздохнула и прижала ладонь ко лбу.  
\- Тебя почему-то очень трудно ненавидеть, старый ты упрямец.  
\- Так и не надо.  
Облегчение от известий, что Джайна не собирается развязывать войну с Ордой, было недолгим. Эта леди всё равно была в опасности.  
\- Когда-то давно, – неловко начал Кадгар, – у меня был друг. Она тоже много пережила и потеряла из-за... войны.  
\- Дай угадаю: с Ордой?  
\- С орками. Под влиянием демонической крови!  
Джайна красноречиво промолчала.  
\- Она почти забыла в своей ненависти о том, ради чего стоит жить. Она едва не потеряла любимого.  
Джайна мрачно на него смотрела.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты потерялась в своей ненависти, – договорил Кадгар.  
\- И ты примчался, потому что решил, что я...  
\- Я узнал о планах Седогрива и понял, что ты тоже примешь участие в бою.  
\- Против Легиона! – вскричала Джайна, всплеснул руками. – Ради всего святого, Кадгар! Даже ты не можешь запретить мне ненавидеть Легион! Разве не он первопричина всех наших бед? Разве ты тоже не пострадал от демонов? Не терял любимых из-за них?  
\- И я решил, что достаточно потерял и не собираюсь больше никого им отдавать! – Кадгар тоже повысил голос.  
\- Тогда тем более надо выступать!  
\- А ты подумала, что будет с Кейлеком, если он тебя потеряет?  
\- У него останешься ты!  
Оба смотрели друг на друга, сердясь на непонимание.  
\- Ладно, – сдалась Джайна, – мы не придём к пониманию. Но ради... того общего, что у нас с тобой есть, обещаю тебе, что буду крайне осторожна. А сейчас мне нужно закончить обсуждение нашей операции, и если тебе нечего добавить, я тебя не задерживаю.  
Кадгар насупился на упрямую девчонку.  
\- Или, – она внезапно лукаво улыбнулась, – ты можешь присоединиться к нам. Твой совет будет неоценим.  
\- Джайна, предупреждаю!  
Но неумолимая женщина продолжала тоном законченной соблазнительницы:  
\- Или, тем паче, твоё участие, Кадгар. Когда в последний раз ты мог поразмяться, верховный маг, глава Кирин-Тора? Может, ты слишком долго сидел за бумажками? Если я за что-то и благодарна тебе, так именно за освобождение от рутины. Мне никто не говорил, когда вы уговаривали меня принять звание главы Кирин-Тора, что у меня будет столько волокиты!  
Она была права. Исключая тот момент, что он вообще никогда не собирался и не хотел быть главой Кирин-Тора и с радостью спихнул бы обратно все лишние обязанности. Его вполне удовлетворила бы роль главнокомандующего. И то, желательно, временная.  
\- Ты – ужасная женщина, – сказал он слабо, уже поддаваясь соблазну и зная об этом.  
Джайна довольно ухмыльнулась.  
\- Так я пойду обрадую Генна, что у него будет больше магической поддержки, чем он предполагал?  
\- Идём, – буркнул Кадгар, сердясь на самого себя.  
  
Она была устрашающе спокойна в бою. Её ненависть переплавилась и остыла, она больше не управляла волшебницей, наоборот, Джайна черпала в своей боли силы. И если на её лице выражалось слишком явное удовлетворение после боя, кто мог её винить. Уж точно не Кадгар. Он и сам был слишком взбудоражен.  
\- Ах, верховный маг, – ласково пропела Джайна, заметив его приподнятое настроение, – кажется, я была права!  
\- Кейлек нам головы оторвёт, – сообразил Кадгар.  
\- За то, что полезли в бой?..  
\- Ага.  
\- ... и без него? – договорила Джайна и расхохоталась.


	8. Благословенная способность выслушать

_Иногда Кадгару хотелось открыть рот и болтать без умолка. Обычно он ограничивал себя в этом, потому что – будем откровенны – некому было слушать. Нет, у Кадгара всегда было море друзей и приятелей, но со сколькими из них можно было отпустить себя и не задумываться, как ты выглядишь, не подавать пример стойкости, или оптимизма, или серьёзности (какие жертвы только не требовала от него жизнь!)._   
_Кейлека не впечатляли молчание и стоицизм. Вот и славно, иначе Кадгару пришлось бы вечно ломать комедию. Чего он, конечно же, делать не стал бы._   
_Кейлеку, благослови Свет его душу, нравилось свернуться где-то рядом и слушать, как Кадгар разговаривает сам с собой. Кейлек, правда, частенько засыпал под бесконечную болтовню Кадгара, но это было вполне понятно и простительно._

  
  
\- Повстречал я как-то одного Алого, ну ладно, попался я ему, случайно вышло, мы тогда Даларан только-только в Нордскол перетащили, и ты не представляешь, как же это было непросто! Сюда-то, на Расколотые, мы уже наученные прошлым опытом перенеслись! Так вот, пошел я немного побродить по Драконьему погосту, ну, надо же хоть немного осмотреться, да и посмотреть, что там синие драконы творят, без обид, но тогда было страшновато.  
\- Так что там с Алым-то? И как ты ему попался?  
\- Да зазевался, – отмахнулся Кадгар. – Я, считай, и в опасности-то не был. Но Алый решил, что поймал меня надёжно, и ты представляешь, что захотел этот пережиток прошлого со мной сделать?  
\- Иногда тебя потешают самые странные вещи.  
\- Да нет, не знаю, о чём ты подумал, он начал читать мне лекцию о спасении моей души, чтобы я отринул скверну магии и обратился к Свету. Не знаю уж, почему одно другому мешало в его голове. Что-то мудро вещал о том, что я хожу по краю. Я расхохотался ему в лицо.   
\- Иногда меня удивляет, как ты дожил до своих лет.  
\- Меня тоже!   
\- Так что ты сделал в итоге с этим бедным человеком?  
\- Ничего я с ним не сделал. Он был прав, отчасти. Аркана – это и есть каждодневное постоянное хождение по краю.   
  
  
Пришел и со стоном рухнул на кровать вниз лицом.  
\- Ну, привет, – в любимом голосе слышалась беззлобная насмешка.  
Кадгар неохотно перевернулся на спину.  
\- Кадгар.  
Кадгар не отвечал, будучи слишком занят тем, что потягивался, постанывая от удовольствия.  
\- Кадгар, ну, в обуви на постель!  
Что за зануда. Кадгар качнул обутой ногой, отнюдь не лежащей на постели, а аккуратно свисающей с краю.  
\- Я устал, – жалобно сказал он. – Раздень меня?  
Кейлек подошел к нему и встал рядом с кроватью, скептически глядя вниз. Лежащий на постели мужчина с надеждой протянул к нему руки и пошевелил пальцами.  
\- Что ты за человек, – сокрушенно вздохнул Кейлек.  
\- Я – очень уставший человек, у меня нет сил даже шевелиться, – протянутые руки «бессильно» упали на постель. – Помоги мне.  
Кейлек фыркнул, но наклонился и стянул сперва один сапог, потом второй.  
\- Сейчас я буду ныть, – предупредил Кадгар.   
\- Ной, – на полном серьёзе ответил Кейлек и сел рядом, приготовившись слушать.  
Свет, как же Кадгар любил его в такие моменты!  
Не откладывая надолго, он пустился в описания того, что приходится ему делать каждый день, чтобы не дать этому городу сорваться в тартарары, и кто только подумал, что летающий город – это хорошая идея? Особенно, летающий город, полный сумасшедших магов, так и норовящих перекроить действительность по своему вкусу; чокнутых героев, у которых вечно чешется в пятой точке; и просто всяких безумцев, вечно цапающих незнакомые артефакты голыми руками!  
Кейлек, благослови Свет его душу стократно, слушал, кивал и даже ни разу не рассмеялся.   
  
  
\- Слушай, Кейлек, Калесгос, ты когда-нибудь катал Джайну на себе?  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
«Потому что у меня корыстный интерес».  
\- Просто так.  
\- Катал.  
\- И что же?   
\- Неудобно.  
\- Как? Она же, наверное, почти невесомая для твоей туши?  
\- Ну, ты скажешь, – вздохнул Кейлек.  
\- Как есть сказал.  
\- Нет, это «моя туша» неудобна для неё. Я слишком большой, чтобы кататься на мне с удобством. Держаться сложно.  
\- Ну, ты скажешь! – захихикал Кадгар.  
\- Что я сказал-то?  
\- Меня твой размер вполне устраивает.   
\- Спасибо. Но когда ты видел меня в моём истинном размере?   
Тот факт, что Кейлек не понимал причин его смеха, только сильнее веселил его возлюбленного.  
  
  
\- Один пандарен однажды сказал мне, что у нас, магов, всегда слишком много секретов, но какие у меня могут быть секреты? Ну, разве что военные, но я тогда всё больше сидел в Запределье, а после того, как мы победили там Иллидана, дел там было гораздо меньше. Ну, мог ли я тогда подумать, что Иллидан... забавно вышло. Так вот, тот пандарен. Ты знаешь, я дружу с Бранном много лет, и всегда думал, что меня не удивить количеством пива, которое может выпить одно существо. Но этот пандарен! – Кадгар изумлённо покачал головой.   
\- Не замечал за тобой склонности к пиву.  
\- Потому что нет её у меня!  
\- И секретов нет.  
\- Нет! И я не знаю, пытался ли он разговорить меня, или научить чему-то, или просто придумал повод напиться, но затянулись эти посиделки до самого утра...  
И Кадгар принялся описывать, долго и со вкусом, как они сидели с тем ушлым пандареном, и пили его пиво, и что-то там обсуждали всю ночь напролёт.  
\- А потом, слушай, он мне и говорит эдак задумчиво: нет секретов и некого терять – нечего бояться. Может, он был прав. Потому что сейчас мне... страшно. Мне очень не хочется бояться, но теперь, когда я сражаюсь не только за Азерот, но и за каких-то конкретных, особенных людей в нём, когда мне снова есть, что и кого терять... Кейлек, ты спишь?


	9. Даже могущественным драконам свойственно мечтать о несбыточном

\- А что бы ты хотел? – спросил Кадгар.  
\- Я? – этот вопрос, казалось, застал Кейлека врасплох.  
\- Ну да. Вот просто для себя, скажем, когда мы покончим с Легионом, и у нас будет всё время в мире, чтобы бездельничать и читать книжки целыми днями?  
\- Я хотел бы... – Кейлек мечтательно заулыбался.  
\- Ну, говори.  
\- Обещай, что не станешь обижаться.  
\- Ого!  
\- Мало ли, – пожал плечами Кейлек, – с вами, людьми, не поймёшь.  
\- А то вы, драконы, всегда такие понятные и простые, – не задумываясь, отпарировал Кадгар. – Обещаю.  
\- Я знаю, что это глупо, и не очень разумно, и даже не очень хорошо...  
\- Не томи.  
\- Но если бы мне было позволено творить, что пожелаю, я... – Кейлек вздохнул и выпалил, – я бы запер вас с Джайной в Нексусе.  
\- Что? – изумился Кадгар. – Зачем?  
\- Там столько интересного, что вы не знали бы скуки тысячи лет, – начал оправдываться Кейлек. – И там вы были бы в безопасности.  
Ох, Кейлек.  
\- Подарить мне весь Нексус, – протянул Кадгар. – Звучит соблазнительно.  
В самом деле. Добраться до хранилищ синих драконов. Да за такое любой маг согласился бы на пожизненное заключение в Нексусе. С любимым драконом и любимой соперницей или нет.  
Кейлек обнял его и уткнулся лицом в шею. Его голос стал тихим-тихим:  
\- И, быть может, втроём мы придумали бы, как превратить вас в драконов, и вы остались бы со мной навсегда.  
Ох.  
\- Не переживай, – Кадгар похлопал его по руке и, к стыду своему, не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем натянутая шутка, – с этим Легионом у нас с Джайной есть шанс пережить тебя.  
Кейлек замер. Слишком неуместная шутка? Да и по правде говоря...  
\- Хотя, - проговорил Кадгар, - более вероятно всё же обратное.  
Кейлек отпрянул от него, как ужаленный. Кадгар открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, но тут же закрыл его. Синие глаза Кейлека пылали гневом. Если подумать, Кадгар никогда ещё не видел его в ярости. И никогда больше не хотел бы оказаться объектом этого гнева. Ему показалось, или во рту Кейлека мелькнули клыки? Он невольно отступил назад, но Кейлек схватил его за плечи и грубо встряхнул. Дракон мог бы размазать его одной лапой, если бы захотел.  
\- Никогда больше чтобы я от тебя подобной глупости не слышал! – рявкнул рассерженный дракон.  
Кадгар торопливо закивал.  
\- Прости?  
Кейлек посверлил его взглядом, словно оценивая искренность его раскаяния, и притянул обратно в объятия. Кажется, прощён.  
\- Ты всё ещё хочешь пустить меня в Нексус? – спросил Кадгар немного позже, рассудив, что Кейлек уже немного успокоился.  
Фырканье было ему ответом.


End file.
